


Dratchet Party Day Two~ Light of the dying.

by CaptainNoodle



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dratchet Party September 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNoodle/pseuds/CaptainNoodle
Summary: What if the fight with Overlord had a different turn of events?
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Dratchet Party Day Two~ Light of the dying.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what to write for day 2...the prompt confused me, but Driftmari helped me with figuring out something to write.  
> This is pretty short, but every other day should be longer!

_ The medibay. Go- lock yourself in. My faith will protect me.” _

_ “I was afraid you’d say that.”  _

__ _  
_ _ “My faith and my sword.” _

_ “Your faith, your sword,  _ **_and_ ** _ your friend. We do this together” _

  
  


It felt like seconds after they exchanged those words together, Overlord hovered over them. Drift flinched, he hadn’t seen Overlord since he was a decepticon, looking into his threatening red optics, made his entire body tremble. He never wanted to see him again, but here he was, standing above him. 

“We meet again, Deadlock.” He said, condescending as he continued, “Maybe if you never became an Autobot, we wouldn’t be in this situation.” 

“I don't care... You're just an enemy.” Drift responded, his servos trembling as he gripped the sword in his hand. He felt the cold metal from the sword against his servos as the clattering from his servos shaking could be heard like a whisper. 

  
“You don’t care, huh? Well then, maybe you wouldn’t mind me doing THIS to your friend!” He laughed, quickly about to attack, but he was too slow for Drift’s reflexes. Instead, Overlord grabbed him, ripping his legs off and bursting a hole through his chassis, and throwing him to the ground. Drift could taste the energon in his mouth, his senses growing weaker, his audio receptors ringing out, he was losing sight..but through the blurry vision in his optics, he saw Ratchet right in front of him, his mouth was moving but he couldn't hear what he was saying.

Overlord was satisfied, but stopped by Ultra Magnus, occupying his time from Ratchet.

**“DRIFT!!!!!”**

“Ratchet I..I’m sorry.” He was able to mutter, seeing Ratchet upset hurt him dearly.

“Kid. No...stay with me.” Picking up Drift and bringing him to the medibay as quick as possible, laying him down on the berth.

He knew he wasn’t going to make it, but he kept pushing that thought away. He needed to try to do something! Anything! This couldn’t be the end. H-he loved him! He needed him here. 

**“It’s okay, Ratchet..I’m glad I got to save you.”**

  
  



End file.
